Surprises
by wannabelabrat
Summary: Just a little something for the Snickers out there!


Title: Surprises

Author: Stephanie

Rating: PG

Pairings: N/S

Summary: Just a little something for the my fellow Snickers! Probably OOC, Not really AU. Don't say I didn't warn you!

A/N: This might have been done before, if it has, my apologies... I don't remember anything like it, but I'm too lazy to look! My last story until Thanksgiving break, probably. I've got classes, dance team tryouts and Sorority Recruitment all starting tomorrow... AHHH! Plus, I'm interested in the Journalism Club. As always, R&R! To everyone reading Fear Factor: I'm SO sorry, I am working on it, but I have a little writer's block for it now. I will try working on it later, Maybe get a chapter posted, but I'm anal about my grades, so... I may not have much time for anything but what I'm doing and studying. I should be able to get another chapter up at Thanksgiving (If not before) and then I should be able to finish it during Christmas Break... Thanks for your patience.

"Nick, what are we going to do tonight?" Sara asked. She was sitting at her kitchen table. They had decided to go out for breakfast after shift, until they both realized they were broke until after payday. Sara offered to cook, and Nick decided not to miss that rare event.

"I'm not telling!" Nick insisted. Sara had been trying to figure out his big surprise for two days, and it was starting to annoy him. "Why don't you like surprises?" he looked up from his paperwork and took a sip of Pepsi from the bottle on the table.

"That's mine!" Sara said grabbing the bottle from him, "I just... I want to know what to wear," she told him, hoping he'd reveal some useful information about their destination.

When Nick found out that Sara had a day off, he begged and pleaded with all the other CSI's to try to get the same night off. He finally succeeded, but he ended up having to work Christmas Night for Catherine.

"Go with...casual."

"Casual?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. You know... Opposite of your Sunday Best," Nick grinned, knowing the suspense would drive her crazy.

"That didn't help!" Sara watched as Nick started gathering up his stuff.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Sara paused, if there was one CSI she trusted with her life, it was Nick. "Do you trust me?" He repeated.

"Yes," Sara replied finally. "Should I call you Aladdin?"

Nick laughed, "Only if I get to call you Jasmine." Sara wrinkled up her nose.

"But Princess would be fine," Sara teased as she walked Nick out side. "See you later!"

"Seven. I'll pick you up!" He yelled as he got into his car. Sara watched him as he drove away.

"Hey, Hon," Nick grinned as Sara opened the door. How do I look?" she asked.

"Okay. But trust me, you're a little too dressed up," Nick sat on the couch and motioned for her to go change. She looked down at her outfit, new black jeans and a black silky tank top.

"I don't have anything else!" She insisted. "What's your deal, anyway? Why do you care if I'm a little too dressed up?"

"Look, Sar... Trust me, okay? Go put on a pair of sweat pants and the matching sweatshirt, okay?"

"Fine! I'll be out in a minute." Sara hurried down the hall as Nick turned on the TV. He aimlessly flipped through the channels for a few minutes before Sara finally returned.

"Great, let's go!" Nick led Sara to his car, opened the door for her and then slid in beside her. He handed her a blindfold, "Put it on."

"This is creepy, you're acting odd." Sara pointed out.

"I'm excited to be spending the entire evening with my favorite person!" He said, watching her adjust the small piece of material.

Sara tried to gauge where they were going by estimating distance and direction, but soon found herself disoriented and confused. Nick turned up the radio and started singing along, making Sara laugh. "We're here!" He finally said and Sara ripped off her blind fold.

"This is a Chuck E. Cheese," Sara pointed out.

"Well, there's a Hooters right over there, if you'd rather?" Nick grinned.

"Or not," Sara slowly walked up to the door and tried it, "Oh well, it's locked."

"Chill. I have connections," Nick knocked loudly on the door, "Why don't you want to be here? With me?"

"It's not that, I just... It's a little childish."

"So? Don't we deserve a little fun?" Nick asked, with a grin on his face. He heard the door being unlocked and pushed it open. "I have a friend who owes me a favor." Nick turned on the lights, and Sara smiled.

"Wow! This place is huge!" She laughed, "I don't ever remember going to a Chuck E. Cheese before.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"I don't think so."

"What do you want to do first?" Nick asked. "We've got unlimited Tokens." He laughed.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Nick thought for a minute, before putting two tokens into a machine. Immedieatly, the machine came to life, with lights and sounds. "Skee Ball, Ever played?" Nick asked Sara, rolling the ball up the ramp.

"No, but that's okay, I'll just watch." Sara grinned and watched as Nick played twice, getting a higher score each time. "What are we going to do now?" She wondered.

"There's a ball pit in the back" Nick grabbed her hand, "Come on!" He led her over to the labyrinth of multicolored tubes and tunnels, with various slides, each leading to a large ball pit. Nick climbed up onto the side and motioned for Sara to join him.

"Oh, what the Hell!" Sara grinned and joined Nick on the side. She grabbed his hand and jumped, pulling him in with her.

"This is kind of fun," She admitted.

"I agree." Nick laughed before leaning in to kiss her. She giggled childishly and smiled.

"I'll admit, you do have some good ideas," Sara leaned back, the balls making a makeshift pillow.

"Well," Nick said straddling her, "If you like that idea, you'll love this one!" He kissed her again, removing her sweatshirt.

"I love you, Nick," She moaned softly, "But I get to pick the location for our next date!"

"Good. I love surprises!" Nick managed.

A/N: Okay, that sucked... Sorry! Let me know what you think!


End file.
